


Chibi - 2010-04-12 - Over-poofed bread

by chkc



Series: Baker!John [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Chibi, Fanart, Food, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 03:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John fell asleep and the bread dough keeps rising.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chibi - 2010-04-12 - Over-poofed bread

**Author's Note:**

> And then Cesare wrote this! <333
> 
> http://community.livejournal.com/mcsmooch/191528.html

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Yeast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/136972) by [Cesare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cesare/pseuds/Cesare)




End file.
